Pilgrim
Pilgrim You are a devout adherent of a particular god or faith, proving such by journeying to places of importance for your religion. Through conviction and grit you will come to see the locations most celebrated by your people. Along the way you’ll likely get into adventures, the better to test your devotion. Skill Proficiencies History, Religion Languages Two of your choice Equipment A holy symbol, a set of common clothes, and an alms box containing 15 gp Feature Sightseer You know a number of routes, points of interest, and places to stay along the way to various religious sites throughout the known world. You can usually find cheap lodging, shortcut roads, and other useful advantages when on a journey, so long as you are somewhat near a pilgrimage site for your religion. Sometimes you even know bits of trivia about the area, usually relating to your god. Suggested Characteristics Pilgrims are defined by their devotion and take pains to prove it. At the same time they are sightseeing tourists, initially along for the thrill of adventure and the supposed importance of their holy journey. They are a strange mix of thrill-seeker and pious devotee. Personality Trait d8 Personality Trait 1 I have seen many strange things on my journeys and enjoy telling tales. 2 I find it calming to live a simple lifestyle with few possessions. 3 It’s important for me to spread the word of my god to all, especially those of other races and cultures. 4 I believe my god speaks to me in my dreams. 5 Though I seem pious, I often break my vows when tempted. 6 My journey is holy and I try not to profane it with revelry or unnecessary violence. 7 No one is more devout than me. No one. 8 I’m not actually all that devout; I’m just out here for the adventure or in order to escape my family. Ideal d6 Ideal 1 Courage. Sometimes you must do what must be done, no matter the consequences. (Chaotic) 2 Expansion. You must make sure your god is the most powerful one, revered at many sites. (Evil) 3 Generosity. Others should benefit from the fruits of your blessings. (Good) 4 Humility. One must hold themselves to the highest standards before judging others. (Neutral) 5 Tradition. We have a place in the continuity of history and we should honor the past. (Lawful) 6 Wonderment. The world is full of inspiring sites and moments of incredible beauty. Find them. (Any) Bond Bond 1 I will visit every major pilgrimage site my people hold dear. 2 No temptation will seduce me from my vows. 3 The weak must be protected. 4 I am not worthy of riches. 5 Non-believers shall not foul the sites of my faith. 6 I must prove my faith in some way before I die. Flaw Flaw 1 I am at times hostile to those not of my faith. 2 I take foolish risks because I think I’m being tested by my god. 3 I hold my own wisdom above that of others. 4 I am overly curious and concerned with the private lives of others. 5 I hold to tradition at the expense of adaptability. 6 I’ll do anything to protect the reputation of my church. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=42&catid=1#ixzz3eyhhcXGk